


Nature of the Beasts

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [457]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Because of their nature as creatures of Power, they have the ability to appear and disappear as needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 October 2016  
> Word Count: 110  
> Prompt: whole  
> Summary: Because of their nature as creatures of Power, they have the ability to appear and disappear as needed.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place approximately during the events of episode 01x07 "Abattoir." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a nice little shift in focus for me. I hadn't really planned on this line of thinking until I started writing it, and now it makes sense to me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Because of their nature as creatures of Power, they have the ability to appear and disappear as needed. This is what allows them the opportunity to skulk about the shadows of the Vatican, gathering information about the Church's plans for the Beast. They don't fully understand what they see and hear, but the Power can interpret their impressions. The first time they run across the nun, she seems innocuous. But when she arrives in New York, they begin to trail her. The stink of menace toward the Beast is strong. The urge to kill is stronger. But until they are given the command, they will not act on their instincts.


End file.
